Heroes of Goode High School
by psychedelichase143
Summary: Percy Jackson lead vocalist of the band Heroes is forced by his father, Poseidon, to go to Goode High School with his band mates/cousins. Annabeth Chase, a straight A student who attends Goode High School. What happens when she meets superstar Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: this is my first story so please help me **

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting at the leather chairs of our private jet. I looked at my friends who were also in the plane. Nico was listening to music in his headphone and drumming his fingers on his lap while Jason was watching tv at the front. While they were enjoying themselves I was thinking about the time our fathers came to visit us last week. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon came to us after our concert and told us news that could change our life forever.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Good night Los Angeles!" I said_

_The fans screamed and I heard a lot of I love you Percy's. I smirked then went backstage. My other band members Nico, Jason, and the Stolls followed. Nico di Angelo our drummer and Jason Grace the main guitarist. I am the leader and vocalist of our group Percy Jackson. We called our band Heroes. Our fathers were the ones who made that name but we weren't bothered since we liked it. We went to our dressing room and relaxed._

"_Ahhh" Nico sighed with content "Finally I could seat."_

"_Dude you were sitting the whole time." Jason said_

"_So?"_

"_Idiot" I said hitting Nico's head with my water bottle._

"_ow that hurt!" he whined like a kid._

_Suddenly the door opened and there stood our fathers. And the three of us agreed they were the heartless person we knew. All they cared about was their money, image and business. One by one they came in. Nico's father, Uncle Hades, went in first wearing his usual black suit then my father Poseidon with his grey suit then Uncle Zeus, Jason's father, came in wearing his navy blue pinstriped suit. All had their usual frowns on their faces. We all glared at each of our fathers for a while Nico noticing the thick tension that has formed cleared his throat. Hades snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat as well._

"_We have important matters to discuss." He said_

"_Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. We haven't seen our fathers for three yrs and suddenly they just show up with no warning._

"_Watch your tone Perseus." Dad said_

_I winced I hated it when somebody calls me Perseus._

"_What do you want?" Jason asked with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_Wont you let us sit first." Zeus said it more like a demand not a question_

"_No" the three of us said._

_Our fathers glared but sat down on the couch anyway. I wondered how three very large men fit in a two person couch._

"_Like Hades said earlier we have something to discuss." Poseidon said_

"_I'm surprised they didn't let one of their assistants tell this to us, must be important." Nico whispered to Jason and me._

"_What did you say?" Hades asked_

"_He said kiss my ass" I answered smirking_

"_Watch your mouth Perseus. We may not see each other a lot but I'm still your father." Poseidon said._

"_Father my ass!" I screamed "None of you have ever been a father to us. You only come to see us if it has something to do with your business!" it was true and I was sick of it._

"_Watch your tone boy, thanks to our money you wouldn't have this luxury now." Uncle Zeus said_

"_Shut up dad." Jason said_

"_Alright let us calm down we are getting out of topic" Hades said "look we came here to tell you something important it has something to do with your life as teenagers."_

_The three of us reluctantly listened._

"_What do you mean by that?" Jason asked_

"_It means that starting next week all of you will be attending high school."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I sighed all I really wanted to do was to make music with my cousins and do more concerts. The sound of a man's voice made me jump and I realized it was the captain speaking through the intercom.

"This is your Captain. We are on our final descent into New York"

I looked outside the window and saw the tall buildings of New York City. i thought about the school dad said we were going. Goode High School better be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Yay chapter 2 is here!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.."_ my alarm rang playing How to save a life by The Fray. I love The Fray not only them but I also love the Script, Maroon 5 and Coldplay basically speaking I love music. I didn't bother turning off my alarm since I love the song I went out of bed and took a quick shower and changed my clothes. i wore a black tank top with a red cardigan and black skinny jeans, I tied my hair to its usual ponytail then I turned off my alarm then went down the stairs. When I reached the dining room my step-brothers Bobby and Matthew tackled me with a bear hug.

"Morning Annabeth" they said with their cute smiles

"Good Morning to you too" I said smiling. The three of us sat down and ate our breakfast. My dad , Fredrick Chase, usually doesn't eat with us for breakfast because of his work. He always work late at night and usually wakes up at lunch time. My step-mother Helen went out of the kitchen.

"Morning Annabeth ready for your first day of senior year?" she asked

"Yup" I said then I gulped down my Orange juice grabbed my bag and left.

"Bye!" I said then went for the door. They all said bye back then I slammed the door shut ready to go to school.

When I reached Goode High School my bestfriend Thalia was already by my locker waiting for me. She was wearing her usual black emo/punk clothes and a silver tiara on her black spiky hair. Everybody was avoiding her maybe because she kept on glaring with those electrifying blue eyes of hers on anybody who stays too close for her liking. Well everybody except for me and our friends.

"Thalia stop scaring the poor freshman." I said

"Hey Annie" I glared while Thalia just smirked "It was his fault anyway, he stayed too close."

"You can't just do that to everybody Thalia, it's scary" We turned around and saw that our other friends were already there.

"Shut up Silena" Thalia said. Silena Beauregard was in her usual gorgeous self. She was wearing a pink blouse and skinny jeans. She was beside Clarisse La Rue who was wearing a blood-red shirt, jeans and a red bandana on her auburn hair. Piper Mclean, Silena's half-sister, was wearing a plain shirt with a hello kitty design, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was put on a braid with a feather tied with it. Katie Gardner was wearing a shirt that had a flower on the middle and she had her hair in a ponytail and lastly Juniper Bush who was wearing a shirt that said Save the Trees.

"Hey guys" I said

"Did you hear the news?" Silena asked giddily. Silena always acted like that when she heard rumors in school some of them true some of them just fake.

"We don't want to hear another rumor Silena." Clarisse said

"Yeah, you remember last time?" Juniper said glaring a little.

"How could we forget" Katie said grumpily. Last time I broke my neck because Silena told us that Travis, Katie's not-so-secret crush, was dating a girl from another school. Katie who said she was just "curious" made us spy on them. They were hanging out inside Travis' room and Katie and Silena forced us to make a human ladder to see inside Travis' room. In the end it failed and we all fell Travis, Connor(his twin), and his date heard us fall then we all learned that the girl was Travis' cousin then well all blamed Silena.

"Ok last time was wrong but this time I'm sure it's real!" Silena said

"Fine what is it?" I said giving up

"You know the famous band Heroes right?" Silena said

"Of course we know them they are like the new best thing now." Katie said

"Yah and besides Thalia's brother Jason is on the band right?" Piper said

We all looked at Thalia who just shrugged. You see when Thalia's parents divorced her father got Jason and her mother kept her. She still loves her little brother but they haven't seen each other since they were kids. Either nobody in the school knows they are siblings or they just don't care that one of the students have a very famous brother.

"So anyway I heard that they are going to have a break and they are going to school!" Silena said smiling the whole time.

"So? Why do we care if they start going to school" I said not really interested

"Wait I haven't told you the best part yet. They aren't just going to any school they are going to our school!" Silena screamed the last part a little. She waited for us to freak out and scream like a fangirl but only Katie, Juniper and Piper screamed while me, Thalia and Clarisse all had a bored expression. All of them looked at us like we grew two heads when we didn't follow them.

"What's wrong with you three? Can't you all be excited that 3 hot men are going to our school?" Silena asked us incredulously.

"I'm not really into them" I said

"I don't really care." Thalia said

"I have a boyfriend and you do too Silena" Clarisse said

Silena was about to say something but was interrupted by screaming girls. Silena's face brightened up.

"OMG, they here!" she screamed then ran outside. We sighed then followed her which was hard since a lot of students were blocking the entrance trying to take a peak of the famous band. There were a lot of Excuse me's and a loud punching noise courtesy of Thalia and Clarisse. When we finally reached outside what I saw made my eyes widened. Three very expensive looking cars parked outside. I don't even know the names of those cars.

"Finally, where were you?!" Silena said when all of us finally reached outside.

"Uh can you see the mob we had to go through" Thalia said.

"Whatever. Look they're about to go out." Silena said

The first one to show himself was Nico di Angelo, he got out of his black car then looked at us. All the girls screamed and I just rolled my eyes. He was wearing black shirt, black aviator jacket, black pants and black shoes. I heard from Silena that he loves black but I didn't know his love for black was like Thalia's which is saying a lot. The sky blue car's door opened and Jason Grace came out and the girls screamed again. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans. He smiled and the girls screamed even more I saw Piper and she was blushing furiously. _Looks like somebody's got a crush_, I thought happily. Lastly their leader the one and only Percy Jackson came out of his sea-green car. The girls screamed even more if that was possible. Percy was wearing dark sunglasses, a plain green shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Percy looked at the students that were all dumbfounded. He removed his sunglasses then scanned the crowd. He looked for a while then he stopped at my direction. He looked at me with those hypnotizing sea green eyes. I found myself staring and blushing. _Why the heck am I blushing?_ I thought to myself. I saw Percy smirk then the trio started to walking to the entrance.

The students parted making a pathway for the trio to walk. When they finally entered the school the students came out of their reverie and started talking excitedly some even went in to follow the

"Oh my God, they are so hot!" Silena said then she turned to me "I saw that little scene there Annabeth"

I felt my face got hot "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't pretend you didn't have that little staring contest with the Percy Jackson." She said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever" I said then the bell rang.

"Gotta go" Thalia said grabbing my wrist then dragged me to class. When we reached our room I saw the one and only Percy Jackson sitting at my seat.

**AU: should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

"Finally" Nico said "If we stayed one more minute in that plane I swear I'm gonna kick that pilot's a-"

"Shut up Nico, there are actually children here in the airport and they might here you." Jason said

"Or worse somebody might notice it's us" I said

We were currently in the airport wearing disguises. All of us were wearing a large hat, sunglasses and oversized jackets. Some were even giving us weird looks but fortunately nobody knows its us. You see when Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon announced that we were going to school they didn't say which school because we didn't want crazy fan girls and paparazzi to disturb us on school. Only the staff and students from Goode know about it. When we reached outside there was a guy wearing a black suit and black sunglasses holding up a white cardboard with the names Peter, John, and Nick. I smiled those were our fake names. We made them up because if we put our real names people might know it's us. We made our way to the guy.

"Good afternoon" he said "Did you have a nice flight?" he asked politely

"Yes" Jason and I said while at the same time Nico said "No"

I nudged Nico on the ribs "Ow! Dude what the heck!" He said and I glared at him "Uh I mean yes we did thank you for asking" he said rubbing his ribs.

The driver gave us weird looks then told us we should go. We nod our heads and followed him to a gray BMW. Nico and I sat on the back while Jason got shotgun. The driver started the engine then we left the airport. There was awkward silence in the car so I decided to break it.

"So umm…." I said

"The name's James, Sir" he said

"Oh okay so James where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to your apartment here in New York Sir" He answered

"And our luggage"

"Somebody came earlier to pick them up Sir"

"Oh" I said "Thanks"

He just nod and continued driving. We were silent the rest of the way I kept looking outside the window and looked at the tall buildings of Manhattan. I remembered my mom when I was still a kid before she died when we were still a family, when dad was still in love with mom and not his job. Before dad always had time for us now I only get to see him once every two to three years, we always go to Montauk beach when mom or dad had a day off in their work. _I wonder if our cabin there is still in good shape_, I thought remembering all the good times we spent there.

"Percy!" I heard Nico from outside.

"Dude how are you doing that? The car's still moving!" I asked astonished

He opened the door and slapped my head.

"We're already here Kelp Head" I glared I hate that name. I looked around sure enough we were in an underground parking lot.

"Let's go James already gave me the keys our room's the whole top floor" Jason said going to the elevator. Nico and I followed him to the elevator. He pressed up then the double doors of the elevator opened. We went in and there was a small keyhole at the bottom of the buttons. Jason put the key in the keyhole he twisted it then all the buttons lighted up.

"Cool" Nico said. Jason pressed the 35th floor then the doors closed and the elevator went up. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened my jaw dropped. The flat was a mixture of red, black and white. The floor and ceiling were black but the walls were white, there were also different kind of paintings on the wall. We went further inside and on our right was the living room. There was a large black leather couch formed like an L with red and white pillows with different designs, there were also two large white bean bags and red hand-shaped chairs on either side of the couch, a white slim lamp as tall almost as tall as Nico (he was the shortest in our group though Nico kept saying otherwise) was beside the couch, a large circular white coffee table, under it was a white carpet with black stripes like a tiger, there was also a large flat screen tv with a DVD player with large sound systems, an Xbox 360, and Wii. One whole wall beside the living room was made of glass so we could the city from here. On our left was the kitchen, it had a large two door fridge, oven, a counter, a stove, there also drawers and small cabinets and a small island in the middle. But the one thing that really got my attention was the red piano in the middle of the room.

"I'm loving this place already" Nico said

"You only like it because the room is black" Jason said

"Yeah but there are also video games here" Nico said

"Don't worry this is still the first room" A girl like voice said. We turned around and saw a girl who looked like she was in her early 30's with black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a flowery blouse with a pencil skirt and black heels. She walked closer and put out her hand.

"My name's Samantha but you can call me Sam and I'll be giving you a tour in your house" she said in a professional voice. We all nodded and we followed her. She showed us the game room, music room, and a mini library (though I doubt we'll ever be going in there). We went upstairs and she showed us our rooms. Mine was on the last door on the left.

"You all have your own private bathrooms and your clothes have been delivered earlier today" she said "Your rooms are also designed for your liking. There's also a garden and a pool on the roof if you would like to go there you can use the elevator." I smiled. I love pools, I loved to swim ever since I was a kid.

"This is the end of our tour. It was nice meeting you all." She said then she had a look on her face like she remembered something. She brought out a picture and pen from her pocket and showed it to us.

"Can you sign these please? My daughter's a really big fan" she said.

"Of course" Jason said and got the picture and pen from Sam.

"What's your daughter's name?"Jason asked.

"Her name's Kyla" she answered. Jason nodded then signed it he gave it to Nico then he signed it also then gave it to me. I looked at the picture then a cute girl little girl was wearing a dress and a tiara. I smiled and I wrote a little message then signed it. We said our thank yous and goodbyes then she left. We all went in our rooms.**(AN: I'm not gonna describe Percy's room 'cause I'm not good at describing stuff so I have a link in my profile of his room including Jason's and Nico's rooms)**. I collapsed on the bed and sighed in content. My back really ached for sitting on a plane for hours you think I'd be used to it since we do tours all over the world. Tomorrow we'll be the first time we'll be going to school. _ I wonder what'll be like and I hope I see a pretty girl_, with that last thought I fell asleep.

I heard muffled voices but I ignored it and continued sleeping. I heard a loud groan then footsteps coming out of my room. Finally, I wonder who that was but I just really wanted to sleep I heard the footsteps coming back and I groaned I was about to tell them to go away but suddenly I was drenched with cold water and the ice still hasn't melted so not only was I wet but I also had a headache since most of the ice hit my head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" I asked and saw Jason and Nico snickering.

"We're late dumbass" Jason said

"Late? Late for wha…..oh" I said realization finally hitting me.

"Yes now get your sleepy ass up and get ready!" Jason said getting out of my room.

I took a quick shower then changed my clothes. I went downstairs and saw Jason and Nico already ready.

"Let's go!" Jason said. Out of all of us Jason looked the most excited.

"What got you so hyper in the morning?" I asked

"Don't you remember? Thalia goes to Goode and I can't wait to see her!" he said then ran to the elevator. Oh yeah I almost forgot about Thalia, we used to hang out when we were kids. We followed Jason then he pressed the B button for basement. When we reached the basement I was expecting James to come pick us up but what we saw was better. There were three sports cars parked directly in front of the elevator.

"Woah" we all said at the same time.

"Good Morning" a familiar voice said. We all turned and saw James but he wasn't wearing his black suit and sunglasses but he was wearing a plain white button up shirt, a vest sweater, a brown tie and glasses, he looked like a young teacher.

"James what are you wearing?" I said. He chuckled.

"Oh you see I'm not only your driver but also your bodyguard. I'll be keeping an eye on you three outside and inside school." He explained

"Wait so this means.."

"Yup" he said popping the p "I'm the new history teacher of Goode High School."

We didn't know how to handle the idea that our bodyguard is gonna be our history teacher so we just smile and nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot" he said then brought three keys out of his pocket each key had the same color with the cars.

"Are those…"Nico said

"Yes Sir di Angelo, these are the ke-"He didn't get to finish 'cause Nico grabbed the black colored key and sprinted to the black car. He went in and the car roared to life.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" he screamed then closed the car door. Jason and I looked at each other then shrugged we got the keys from James then went to the green car. _This is gonna be fun, _ I thought then drove out of the basement.

(^.^)=3 (^.^)=3 (^.^)=3(^.^)=3 PAGE BREAK(^.^)=3(^.^)=3(^.^)=3(^.^)=3(^.^)=3

When we reached school a large crowd has gathered eager to meet us. I sighed I really wanted to avoid this and it didn't help that Nico wanted to use the new cars our dads bought us. Everybody had an awed look on their faces when they saw the cars. I laughed, I guess that was my face too when I first saw the cars. I heard girls scream and realized Nico went out first then Jason went out. _Guess it's my turn, _then I went out and as usual girls screamed. We always do this every time we had to go somewhere Nico will always go out first then Jason and I was always the last one out because I was the leader of the group.

I removed my raybands to get a better look at the students. I tried to search for Thalia but what I saw made my heart skip a beat. What I saw was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and that was saying a lot since I met a lot of actresses personally. She had beautiful curly blonde hair like a princess, she had an athletic figure and she has beautiful gray eyes that looked right through your soul. I stared at her then she stared back then started blushing. I smirk I guess I have a chance with her. The three of us walked towards the entrance, the students parted away to let us walk through. When we went inside then we went directly walked to the school office to get our schedules. We saw an old woman typing in her computer.

"Excuse me" Jason said

"What" the old woman said without looking away from her computer

"We're new here and we need our schedules." Jason said

"Name?"

"Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson"

She continued typing then printed out our schedules and gave it to us. She did all of this without taking her eyes of her computer.

"Uh thanks" Jason said getting our schedules. He gave us each of our schedules then compared it. Fortunately we all had the same home room with Mr. Martin, I have three classes with Nico and two classes with Jason.

"Hey at least we have the first period with Mr. Martin together" Nico said.

"Yes!" someone screamed behind us. We turned and saw a girl with red fizzy hair and green eyes. She was wearing a tight shirt with a mini skirt so short that it could pass as belts and 5 inch heels. She looked like a popular yet slutty girl. I hate those types they wear too much make-up.

"Uh who are you?" I asked

"Her name's Ra-" the old woman said but was interrupted by the girl.

"Rachel, my name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I will be your guide." She said with a screechy voice. She linked her arm with mine then dragged me all the way.

"I'm happy to be your guide today" she said to me while Jason and Nico followed behind us.

"May I see you schedule?" she asked

"Uh sure?" I said then gave it to her. She studied it for a while, at first she smiled then frowned then smiled again then frowned.

"We only have two classes together first and last" she said it with a hint of sadness in her voice. _Thank God_, I thought.

"Jason, Nico can I see your schedules too?" she asked. They shrugged and gave it to her. After awhile she gave it back to them.

"I have one class with Jason and 2 classes with Nico." She said.

"Aw too bad" Jason said with fake sadness in his voice. I know he's way happy in the inside. While Nico just forced a smile. We continued walking while Rachel sticked to close to me and just kept talking loudly, probably to get everybody's attention to let them know that she's hanging out with us.

"We're here!" She said stopping at a classroom. We went in and all the students stopped their chattering and looked at us. Then simultaneously they smiled and all said their hi's then continued talking. Some girls were giggling then kept glancing at us.

"Let's sit over there at the back my friends will come here la-" she said but I cut her off

"No it's okay you've been too kind. We'll sit over there" I said pointing to a chair next to the window.

"Okay" she said pouting. She reluctantly removed her arm from mine. I started to go to the chair but suddenly she grabbed my arm a bit too forced and said "But if you need anything don't be too shy to ask me" then she went on her way. I sighed, this is gonna be harder than I thought. I sat on the chair with Jason at my back and Nico on my right.

"Man, that Rachel girl was so annoying" Nico whispered to me and Jason.

"Yeah and she was all over you Perce." Jason said

"At least I only got two classes with her." I said trying to stay positive. We were laughing around, waiting for the class to start 'til the beautiful blonde girl I saw awhile ago went in and she was looking at my direction. I smirked. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked towards Percy to tell him that was my seat or if he doesn't I'll let Thalia have a chat with him and I'm sure Thalia wouldn't care since they're cousins and she likes beating people that pisses her off or anybody that pisses her friends and fortunately I am one of those friends. I wouldn't let him do whatever he want just because he was a famous, good-looking guy with a rich father. I stopped in front of him and he looked at me with those sea-green eyes of him.

"He-" I said but was cut off when Thalia ran past me and shouted "Jason!" at the same time Jason said "Thalia!" they both ran to each other then hugged. Some of the students gasped especially the girls.

"Hey little bro" Thalia said ruffling Jason's hair. Some of the girls sighed with relief when they heard this. Jason pouted and said "Hey we're twins! Just because you came out first doesn't mean you are older."

Now you might be wondering why they are twins and they have different hair color. Well it's also a mystery to me so I wouldn't dwell on it too much even if I really hate not knowing things. Only their hair colors are different but they really look-alike.

"Thalia!" Nico said then made a hugging gesture. Thalia rolled her eyes and ignored him then looked back at Jason.

"Wow nice to see you too cuz" Nico said sarcastically then pouted at his seat.

"Oh come here you!" Thalia turned then hugged Nico.

"No, I'm not feeling the love anymore" Nico said not returning the hug and pouted even more.

"Suit yourself Death Breath" Thalia said and Nico glared. Thalia then turned to Percy.

"Kelp Head" she said

"Pinecone Face" he said

They both bursted into laughter and Percy was gonna hug her but Thalia punched him in the gut. Percy fell back into my chair with a loud _thud _and Thalia just laughed a little later Percy laughed also. _I guess they do this often,_ I thought. I was feeling a little left out and awkward so I cleared my throat. Thalia stopped laughing and I glared at her.

She cleared her throat "Um I want you all to meet my bestfriend Annabeth. Annabeth meet-"

"Yeah I know them but can you please tell him that's my seat" I said pointing at Percy.

He raised his eyebrow." Your seat?"

"Yes I've been sitting here for the past three years so if you can please get off of my seat" I said glaring at him a little and he didn't even budge. People always get scared every time I glared at them except Thalia and now him. I looked at his sea green eyes and I almost got absorb by those hypnotizing green orbs but I mentally slapped myself and focused on the problem.

"I'm sorry but I don't see your name written here on the seat" he said smugly. I glared even more.

" . .Seat"I said getting closer with every word and putting my hands on either side of the desk. Percy leaned closer and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he moved his head and leaned in my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin. I could feel my face getting hot.

"No" he said softly his lips slightly brushing my earlobe then leaned back in my seat looking all smug when he saw my blush.

"Why you little-" I said but was interrupted by the bell. I growled and said "This is not over."

I went to the back and sat beside Thalia who was sitting beside Jason. I slumped in my seat and glared at the back of Jackson's head. Then suddenly the teacher came in. I haven't seen him before so he must be a new teacher..

"Good morning class my name is Mr. James Martin and I'll be your home room and new history teacher." He explained. Some of the girls who weren't looking at the Heroes were looking at Mr. Martin. I couldn't blame them he was hot and young for a teacher and he looked like he worked out a lot. I heard Percy, Jason and Nico gasp. I looked at them confused then at Thalia who looked just as confused as me. Then a random girl raised her hand and Mr. Martin told her she can speak.

"Um Mr. Martin my name's Sarah can we ask you a few questions?" Sarah asked. Mr. Martin shrugged "Shoot" he said. A lot of girls raised their hand and Mr. Martin chose a girl with black hair.

"How old are you Mr. Martin?" she asked

"I'm 24 yrs old" he answered. It continued on like that with girls asking questions then Thalia raised her hand.

"Mr. Martin are you single?" she asked the girls waited eagerly for his answer.

"Yes" he said. A lot of girls smiled at this. Then the bell rang.

"Alright that's enough you can all go to your next class" Mr. Martin said then one by one the students left. I had Math with Thalia next. I realized Percy and Jason were still at their seats but Nico already left.

"Jason, what's your next class?" Thalia asked

"Math with P-" Jason said but Thalia suddenly jumped on her chair and grabbed Jason's hand.

"Good we both have math. Now come with me if you don't want those girls blocking your way." Thalia said then dragged Jason to math. I sighed _I guess I'm going to my math class alone_, I thought. When I was already at the door I heard Percy call my name.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I-" he said

"Percy!" Percy's face turned from happy to irritated. I guess he met _her_ already. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, forcedly clinged her arm to Percy. She didn't seem to notice the discomfort in Percy's face.

"Oh hey Rachel" he said trying to slowly remove his arm from Rachel's grip but she just gripped it harder.

"Hey!" she said and then she saw me then glared and I glared back and she looked scared for a second but glared back harder. "Percy let's go to your next class you don't want to be stucked with _her._" She said her with full loathing in her voice.

"What do you mean-" I said but Percy interrupted me.

"No Rachel it's okay you have a different class right? If you come with me you'll be late." He explained politely."And besides Annabeth and I have the same class so I'll just go with her."

I looked at him "We do?"

"Yes we do" he said

"But.." Rachel pouted trying to look cute but I just gagged.

"it's okay really" Percy said unlinking his arm from Rachel's "thank you for your help but we really need to go." And with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the halls. When we were out of earshot Percy sighed a loud sigh.

"Man, I thought she'll never leave" he said still holding my hand.

"Percy" I said

"What?" I pointed at our hands then he smirked.

"I don't know I kinda like it like this" he said. I blushed and he smirked even more.

"Whatever" I said then let go. He laughed. I blushed even more _I love his laugh, _I thought. Wait what the heck am I thinking! I should be angry at him.

"So.." he said "What's your next class?"

I raised a brow then smirked "I thought you said we had the same class?"

"Well..I um…"

"You did what Percy?" I said trying to make him spit it out.

"I lied okay" he said admitting it.

I faked gasped "Percy Jackson, leader and vocalist of the famous band Heroes, lies to his fans!" I said mockingly.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you." He said "Now seriously give me your schedule"

I rolled my eyes and gave it to him, he brought out his schedule and compared them. He smirked then he kept looking at it then his smirk turned into a full-grown smile.

"What is it?" I said a bit worried. He didn't answer and just kept smiling. "Come on tell me." I said. I hated not knowing things. I grabbed my schedule and asked him why he kept smiling.

"Well" he said "It looks like we all have the same classes."

* * *

The morning of my first day was hell. First off, the Percy Jackson sat beside me in every class and kept following me around like a watch dog, kept bugging me all the time and because of him a lot of girls gave me glares every time we passed by, it wouldn't be long before the rumors start and second our math teacher was the most evil teacher I've met! Her name was Mrs. Dodds. She had eyes like an eagle and ears like an elephant. She could always see or hear when students are whispering to each other or passing notes. When the bell rang for lunch. I abruptly grabbed my things and fast walk to the front door.

"Hey Annabeth wait!" Percy said. He was about to get off of his seat but the girls gathered around him and kept asking if they can seat in the same table at lunch. I took this opportunity to escape and go to the cafeteria. Hopefully Percy doesn't know where it is. It's not like I don't like him around or anything. I kinda like it actually how he follows me around and not other girls. It makes me feel...special. Wait what am I thinking he's only following me around because he's new and we have both the same classes, yeah that's it. And besides I only met him, just because he's a rockstar I won't directly like him. When I reached the cafeteria I quickly lined up, when I got my food I searched for my friends and saw them sitting at the back. Our cafeteria is just like any other schools but we had a small stage at the side with a mic, guitar, drums, and piano, it was only used when someone wanted to perform during lunch time or when there are new kids and they had to perform. I quickly made my way to my friends and sat down next to Juniper.

"Hey" I said and they all said their hi's. Almost all of my friends were already at the table. Silena, Katie, Juniper,Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Beckendorf(Silena's boyfriend), Grover(Juniper's boyfriend), Connor and Travis Stoll (Katie's soon to be boyfriend) the only person missing was Thalia.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil. I turned and saw Thalia with Jason, Nico and a glaring Percy but he wasn't glaring at anyone in particular no he was glaring at me. I guess his mad I left him.

"Mind if they seat here?" Thalia asked.

"No not at all!" Silena said a bit too cheerfully. They all took their seat and Percy sat next to me. Students from other tables were looking at us with jealousy.

"So..." Katie said. There was awkward silence on our table.

'I know!" Silena said "Why don't we start with introductions?" she asked.

Everybody nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright! I'll start first, my name is Silena Beauregard but call me Silena"

"Hi I'm Katie, Katie Gardner"

"Juniper Bush"

"Piper" Piper said then looked at Jason blushing "Piper Mclean"

"Hi Piper" Jason said and Piper blushed even more. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Thalia who just shrugged. I heard Silena gushing which means there's "love in the air".

"Leo Flaming Valdez" Leo said then made a piece sign. The new trio just gave us confused while we just rolled our eyes at this.

"Charles Beckendorf but you can just call me Beckendorf"

"Grover Underwood"

"Connor-"Conner said

"and Travis" Travis said

"Stoll!" they both said at the same time then bowed. Again we rolled our eyes but the trio just seemed amused. After they finished their introductions they all stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Well, introduce yourself." Silena said.

_oh_, i thought. I looked at the trio "Annabeth Chase" I said.

"Oh I know who you are" Percy grumbled while the others were talking animatedly with each other. He was still angry at me for leaving him alone with all those girls.

"Come on, are you still angry at me for leaving you with all those fan girls." I said.

"Yes" he said "Good thing Thalia, Jason and Nico found and saved me." He sounded like a little kid who lost a game of tag.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'm sorry for leaving you."

"You have to do better than that" Percy said

"What do you want me to do then?" Percy thought for a while then he leaned in closer to me and tapped his cheek. He wanted me to kiss him on the cheek.

"No way am I going to do that!"I said glaring at him. Just because he's a famous rockstar I'm gonna throw myself at him like other girls do.

"Woah no need to get so angry I was just kidding" he said.

"Whatever" I said then talked to Katie.

"Hello Goode High!" Someone said in a high pitch girly voice. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I saw Percy flinch and he too, knows who it was. We turned and saw Rachel with her bestfriend Drew Tanaka and Tiffany Waters.

"So I know you know that you know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway!" All of us in the table rolled our eyes "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, captain of the cheerleading team and heir to the Dare Industries." Most of the freshmen had an awed look on their faces while the others who knew because Rachel kept mentioning it just looked bored.

"Now as you may know the famous band Heroes have attended Goode High School" Drew said. The students cheered while the said band just hid in their sits.

"So..." She continued "As tradition the new students must perform here on stage!" She said and the students cheered louder. While this was happening Rachel was looking for the band and frowned when she saw them sitting at our table but smiled immediately when it was her turn to speak.

"Heroes please get on the stage." She said then pointed at the trio in our table. They looked at each other for a while then together they stood up and walked to the stage. When they got on the Rachel went and hugged Percy then let go. I felt a flash of anger when she did that but I just shook it off and looked at the stage. Nico already sat at the drums while Jason and Percy had their guitars on.

"What's up Goode High!" Percy screamed in the microphone then the students cheered back at him. "Nice crowd we got here. So we will play you one of our songs called Love Drunk." The students in the cafeteria cheered and my ear almost broke. Percy smiled then counted softly in his mic. "1,2,3..."

**(Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls)**

**(bold-Percy,_ bolditalic-Jason,_** _italics-Percy and Jason, _normal-Percy, Nico and Jason)

**Top down in the summer sun**  
**The day we met was like a hit and run**  
**And I still taste it on my tongue**  
**_(Taste it on my tongue)_**

**The sky was burning up like fireworks**  
**You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt**  
**But girl, in case you haven't heard**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
**_(Oh yeah!)_**

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
(Oh yeah!)  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_  
_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_  
_The world stuck in black and white_  
**_(Stuck in black and white)_**

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_  
_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_  
_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**

**All the time I wasted on you**  
**All the bullshit you put me through**  
**I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had**  
**Didn't mean a thing to you**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now I'm sober**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
**_(Oh yeah!)_**

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
**Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue**  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
**Now it's over**

When they finished the song the students cheered. _Wow, I knew they were good but not this good, _I thought. They went down the stage and sat with us.

"That was awesome!" Leo said

"Thanks" the three of them said

"Percy!" Rachel said she at our table behind Percy, Jason and Nico with her three minions.

"OMG, you guys were so amazing!" Drew said who put her hands on Jason's shoulder. Piper glared at this.

"Gee thanks" Jason said uncomfortably.

"So, you guys wanna sit in our table?" Tiffany asked Nico in a flirtatious way.

'No they won't they're staying here" Thalia said getting annoyed

"We didn't want your opinion goth" Rachel sneered then looked at Percy "So what do you think?" she asked Percy then leaned closer to his face. _What the hell is she doing? _I thought angrily.

"Umm thanks for the offer but we're just gonna stay here." Percy said politely trying to smile

"But-" Rachel said but I cut her off

"The guy already told you he wanted to sit here so back off" I said getting annoyed and angry at Rachel.

"Fine" Rachel said giving up "but you're always welcome there if you want to leave these losers" then the three of them walked to their table.

"That little bitch" Thalia said. I couldn't agree more then the bell rang.

"Percy let's go!" Nico said

"Okay" Percy said then stared at me saying "You owe me for leaving me with those girls." I sighed then followed the both of them.

* * *

It was already last period and Percy and I have History with Mr. Martin. I took my seat near the window at the back and Percy, as always, took the seat next to me. The worst part about last period is that Rachel was there. She sat down next to Percy and kept flirting with him. I don't why but I get angrier the longer she flirted with him. Finally the bell rang! I quickly grabbed my stuff but Percy grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want?" I said

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with Rachel today." he said smiling. I blushed at this.

"That was nothing." I said trying to hide my blush.

"No really thanks. I'll take you home if you want." he said. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"You want to take me home? In your expensive car?" I asked I really wanted to ride that car. He smirked then nodded his head.

"I guess so-" Percy suddenly dragged me to the halls. People were giving us strange looks while the girls were glaring at me. When we reached the parking lot Percy opened the car door and I went in the inside of the car was just as amazing as it looked outside. Percy finally went in and started the car.

"So where do you live" Percy asked. I gave him my address then he started driving. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car so Percy decided to break it by asking me a question.

"So tell me about yourself" Percy said not taking his eyes off the road.

I stared at him "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged "I want to know about your life and how you met Thalia"

"Well I originally lived in California but my dad got a promotion so we had to move here in New York. My dad married my step-mother when I was 5 yrs old. I have two twin half-brothers Bobby and Matthew. They are a few years younger than I am." I said

"What happened to your mother?" Percy asked. I flinched I don't really talk about mom the only person who knew about her was Thalia.

"I don't really want to talk about her. It's kind of personal." I said.

"Oh sorry" Percy said.

"It's okay" I said and then we were back to the uncomfortable silence. After a while I decided to break it.

"You wanted to know how I met Thalia?" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he said.

"I met Thalia during middle school. At first we hated each other. She kept teasing me and kept calling me nerd. One day I was bullied by the populars I was a shy kid before so I just let them bully me. Thalia saw us and she helped me. And since that day I learned that Thalia wasn't so bad after all. After a while we became so close and before we know it we were best friends." I said smiling at the memory.

"Heh, that sounds like Thalia" Percy said.

"Yeah it does." I agreed.

"So what about you?" I asked him

"What about me?" he said

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"I originally lived here in New York with my mother and father. But when I was twelve my mother died in a car accident and everything wasn't the same anymore. My father had no more time with me, he always worked and when he learned that I could sing he made a deal with my uncles that they should make a band. And then the Heroes were born. We became famous all over the world and we were home schooled all those times. But suddenly our dads decided to bring us to high school and now here we are." Percy said. I listened to every word and didn't realize we were already outside my house.

"We're here" Percy said. I was kinda sad that I had to go already. Percy and I got out of the car and he walked me to the front porch. I turned and stared at him.

"Well goodbye then" I said

"Yeah bye." Percy said but before he started walking away I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye!" I said then closed the front door. I went up to my room and just realized something.

I just kissed Percy Freaking Jackson on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for late update. Here's chapter 5!**

**Percy's POV**

After she kissed me on the cheek I was still standing at her doorstep grinning like an idiot. I don't know how long I stood there looking like an idiot but I didn't care. I eventually came back to reality when I heard a dog bark from one of the neighboring houses. I jumped and realized Jason and Nico were probably wondering where I was so I fast walked to my car and drove home all the while cupping my cheek still thinking about the kiss. I know I know it's just a simple kiss on the cheek a lot of girls have kissed me on the cheek before but I don't know it just felt different somehow. As cheesy as it sounds I felt a spark when she kissed my cheek.

When I reached the apartment I heard shouting and cussing from the game room. I quickly went in to see what the trouble was but instead I saw Nico and Thalia playing air hockey and kept shouting insults at each other either to distract or piss off the other. I rolled my eyes, they were always the childish ones. The score was a tie 6-6 both had beads of sweat coming from their heads not taking their eyes of the puck. Nico hit the puck and it was heading towards Thalia's goal.

"Yes!" He spoke too soon because Thalia blocked it with her paddle and shot it. The puck went directly into Nico's goal making Thalia win.

"Yes!" She screamed while at the same time Nico dropped to ground shouting "NO!" dramatically. I laughed at their expressions. The both of them looked at me at the same time.

"When did you get here?" Thalia asked

"When did you get here?" I asked her surprised as to why she was in our house. She shrugged

"Jason invited me and besides I wanted to see your new place and damn this place is sweet!" She said then went to play pinball. I sighed. _Typical Thalia,_ I thought. I looked around and realized something.

"Where's Jason?" I asked. And as if on cue Jason walked in holding a phone in his right hand.

"Guys I'm about to order pizza-Hey Percy you're finally here! Where have you been?" he asked. "You abruptly left us right after school."

Oh shit! If I tell them I fetched Annabeth to her house they're gonna tease me about it all night and Thalia might kill me for having a crush on her best friend.

"Nothing important" I said to Jason shrugging but I knew my cheeks were going red.

"If it's not important then why are you blushing?" I heard Thalia ask. I stared at her. She stopped playing pinball and was smirking at me. I blushed even more.

"I'm not blushing it's just..uh um…cold" I lied lamely. The three of them rolled their eyes.

"Man, you suck!" Nico said.

"C'mon Percy who is it?" Thalia asked excitedly.

"Isn't it obvious who it is?" Nico said. "It's that girl Anna-" I cut Nico off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Wait were you going to say Annabeth's name?" Thalia asked Nico. He nodded his head and I just slapped it and glared at him. He looked at me incredulously as if saying _What'd I do?_ Thalia looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked my voice rising a little scared of what Thalia might do to me.

"You're crushing on my bestfriend?" she asked.

"Well maybe a little" I said my voice getting lower. Thalia had a shocked looked on her face then started screaming.

"I can't wait 'til Annabeth hears about this!" she exclaimed.

"Wait! Don't tell Annabeth" I said "She'll kill me if she knows! And besides we just met and I don't know if she likes me. I'm worried." I said. The three of them gasped.

"What?"

"I can't believe the day the Percy Jackson, ultimate playboy and rockstar is worrying over a girl!" Thalia exclaimed. Jason and Nico laughed.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

They were laughing their heads off when James walked in. He wasn't dressed as a teacher anymore he was wearing his usual black suit.

"Hey James" I grumbled.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jackson I just wanted to check if everything was oka-"

"Mr. Martin!" Thalia screamed.

_Shit!_

"What are you doing here and why do you look like a bodyguard?" Thalia asked. I panicked, this was supposed to be a secret and I really don't trust Thalia's big mouth.

"James" Jason said "why don't you come back later and we'll explain it all to Thalia" he said calmly. James nodded then went out. When the door closed Thalia looked at us crossing her arms waiting for an explanation.

"You see Thalia" Jason started explaining. "Our fathers wanted us to have bodyguards but not only outside but also in school so he wanted James to act as a teacher in our school to keep an eye on us." Thalia raised her eyebrow and was silent for awhile.

"So Mr. Martin or James whatever you call him, is your bodyguard" She said. We nodded our heads.

"And he follows your orders like a servant" we nodded our heads again.

"So your saying that our history teacher is you servant?" she asked. We nodded our heads. I was getting really nervous on what would Thalia say or do for not telling it to her earlier.

"Sweet!" Thalia said "That means I could order him around if he gives me low grades." She said rubbing her chin as if thinking of a diabolical plan on how to punish her teacher.

"Do whatever you want just don't tell anybody about it" Nico said. Thalia nodded but it looked like she wasn't listening she was still thinking about her plan.

"Seriously Thalia we don't want anybody to know that our teacher is a secret bodyguard trying to protect us." I said looking at Thalia seriously. She huffed "Fine I'll keep it a secret but I'm not joking on the punishment thing" she said. I smiled with relief at least that was over.

"So" Jason said waving the phone "Who wants pizza?"

After we ate pizza and chat with each other it was already late and Thalia had to go home.

"I'll fetch you" Jason said getting his car keys.

"No I'll do it" I said. They both gave me weird looks. "I..um..I have something to ask to Thalia." I said getting red. Thalia smirked while Nico was laughing.

"I'm fine with it" Thalia said then we looked at Jason. He finally gave up and let us go. I did a small fist pump then led Thalia to the elevator. Once we were inside and the doors are closed Thalia immediately talked to me about her.

"What do you want to know about Annabeth?" She said teasingly. I flushed beet red.

"I wanted to know what she likes or do, her favorite things and….um what she likes in a guy" I said getting more and more red. Thalia thought for a while.

"Well.." she started "Annabeth is a strong girl who won't back up in any challenge, she has a bit of temper and she's really scary when she's angry and she'll simply be the smartest person you'll meet. She likes the color grey and she usually read books on her free time. And most importantly you should know that she loves architecture. She wants to be an architect one day." she said. I listened on every word she said. So Annabeth is a nerdy typed, _A sexy nerd_, I thought grinning.

"And as for the guys" Thalia continued "She likes tall, caring guys with blonde hair and blue eyes and most importantly that guy has to be smart." My face fell. Tall and caring were fine but she like blonde hair, blue eyes and smart guys and I was the complete opposite of what she liked. Thalia saw my face and she immediately laughed. I stared at her with a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry" she tried saying it while laughing "It's just you face…"she then started laughing hysterically again. I glared at her.

"Sure laugh at the guy." I grumbled. When she finally stopped she looked at me and said

"Look that was just a joke. I just wanted to see your reaction that's all. And to answer you seriously Annabeth doesn't like a particular guy just someone who will take care of her, trust her and most importantly love her. To her it's more of the inside that counts not the outside." She said. My face lit up almost immediately.

"So do you think I have a chance" I asked her. She shrugged "Maybe" then elevator doors opened and we walked to my car. Thalia and I went in then I started to drive.

"Where do you live again?" I asked her. She gave me her address and I was surprised.

"You have the same neighborhood as Annabeth?" I asked her. She looked "Yeah we're neighbors actually and how do you know where she lives?" she asked me raising an eyebrow. I flushed.

"I kinda fetched her after school" I said.

"Hmmm I see" Thalia said and the rest of the ride we just talked about random things.

The next day at school I saw Annabeth at my - I mean her – seat. She looked triumphant just sitting there as if we were having a contest on who would sit there. I thought she was just kidding but Thalia did say she always get serious in a competition no matter how little it is. I walked towards her with my usual smirk. She was her usual beautiful self, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail but it looked cute on her and her beautiful grey eyes looked like she was thinking a million things. She saw me then she blushed a little but it was instantly replaced by glare but her face was still red. She continued glaring at me as if she was expecting I'll fight for the chair again. But I just kept walking and sat beside her. I turned to look at her and grinned.

"Hey Annie" I said. She glared even harder.

"Don't call me that." She said

"What if I want to call you Annie" I said grinning

"Then you'll end up in a hospital" she said smiling innocently. I was about to say something but then the bell rang and Jam- I mean Mr. Martin – came in. the rest of the day went in a blur and it was already lunch. Like always I followed Annabeth around and made sure she wouldn't leave with all the fangirls. There was one time when I opened my locker ,which was right beside Annabeth's, a small freshmen girl was in the locker and took a lot of pictures in a minute then she suddenly jumped, hugged me and ran off giggling the whole time. I was dumbfounded for awhile just staring at my locker trying to understand what happened until Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face and said we were going to be late. I was glad she didn't just left me there looking like an idiot. When we reached the cafeteria we saw everyone already sitting at the table including Jason and Nico. After me and Annabeth paid for our food we went to the table. There were two chairs left beside each other so Annabeth and I sat there since we didn't have much of a choice. I was completely fine with it but Annabeth not so much.

"So guys, are any of you going to Rachel's beach party this weekend?" I asked. Rachel cornered me awhile ago while Annabeth needed to go to the restroom. I didn't want to be rude so I said I promised her I'll come and I also asked her if I could bring some friends with me. She said yes and asked me if me, Nico and Jason could sing a song for her party I nod my head at her then she smiled and left. When I asked the question they stopped eating and stared at me incredulously except for Jason and Nico.

"What?" I asked. They all looked at eachother then Annabeth said "No way in hell we're going to her party." She said with anger in her voice.

"Why not?" Nico asked "I heard from rumors that Rachel's parties are awesome even if she is an annoying person." He said.

"Look we hate her she hates us and we never get invited to her parties and even is she will we still won't go." Juniper said.

"Yeah don't go she'll just flirt with you three the whole time." Thalia said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah about that we have to go." I said lowering my head.

"What do you mean we have to?" Annabeth asked dangerously

"I kinda promised her we'll go and sing at her party." I said looking at their expressions.

"Oh so you mean only you, Jason and Nico would go not all of us." Annabeth said.

"Well technically yes but I also told her I could bring friends!" I said.

"We should go!" Silena said excitedly. The others looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy?!" Thalia exclaimed

"Um can you hear yourself?" Clarisse said. Silena glared at her.

"Yeah and we have to go to The Big House this Saturday" Piper said and the others nodded.

"Look I hate Rachel just as much as all of you do well maybe not as much as Annabeth but you get the point. We could crash her party and pull pranks on her" she said this part while looking at the Stolls who just grinned wickedly "imagine Rachel's face when she see's us" she said happily. The others looked like they were thinking hard about it except for the Stolls and Leo who already agreed with her when she mentioned pranks. Finally after a lot of thinking the others slowly agreed and the only ones left were Thalia and Annabeth.

"I'll only go if Annabeth goes" Thalia said. We all looked expectantly at Annabeth and I gave her my puppy dog eyes that no girl could resist(I know 'cause I've tried it to a lot of fans). She looked like she was really thinking about it she frowned and glared at us.

"Fine I'll go" she said and we all cheered "but only because I want to see Rachel's pissed off face." She said and we all nodded. I smiled my perfect white-toothed smile at her and she just glared at me as if saying _this is all your fault_.

"You owe me" Annabeth said "Big time"

**Annabeth's POV**

The week passed by quickly and it was already Friday. During those days Percy still followed me around and kept apologizing to me for letting me go to Rachel's party. I already told him it was okay and I forgave him but he still kept saying sorry. It was irritating yet cute in a way. His face was really cute when he pouts and the way he apologizes.

"I only said I would go to the party not to dress up also!" I screamed to Silena. We were at the mall at the swimsuit section in the department store, it was a Friday afternoon and class already ended. Silena wanted to make a really good impression so she wanted us girls to buy swim suits at the mall even though I already told Silena I won't swim. She just shrugged it off and dragged us girls here at the mall while the guys were hanging out at Percy's apartment. Speaking of that idiot, it was because of him I had to go through. If it wasn't for that really cute puppy dog face he gave me last Tuesday I would've said no.

"Clarisse try this on!" Silena said holding up a cute brown bikini.

Clarisse was more stubborn than I was. They literally had to tie her up at the back of Piper's van and Thalia was the only who can fight her off since she kept punching and kicking us. After a while Clarisse gave up and sat quietly in the van.

"No" Clarisse said again.

"But I'm sure Chris would like this on you" Silena said.

"I don't care what Chris thinks all I know is that I'm wearing any of these monstrosity!" she exclaimed. Silena pouted but didn't give up and kept looking. Katie came out of the dressing wearing a green two piece swim suit with flower designs on them.

"Katie that looks wonderful!" Silena said. We all agreed and nodded our heads.

"Thanks" she said blushing a little.

"And I'm sure Travis would love that too" Juniper said and we all giggled while Katie just blushed even more. After awhile most of the girls already had picked their swimsuits except for me and Clarisse.

"Seriously the two of you should really cooperate." Thalia said.

"Like the both of us said before again and again we're not swimming." I said and Clarisse nod her head.

"I don't care if you're not swimming!" Silena said "You're buying one whether you like it or not Annabeth." Clarisse snickered behind me "That means you to Clarisse" Silena said and it was my turn to snicker while Clarisse just glared at me. After 2 hours of picking swimsuits, trying to put them on and putting a leash on Clarisse to not runaway (people were giving us weird looks at this) we finally bought a red bikini for Clarisse and a blue one for me (Silena said it looked good on me and Thalia did say Percy liked blue). After this we went to Percy's apartment, Thalia telling us the way. When we reached their apartment all I could think of was wow. Their room was on the top floor and you could almost see the whole island of Manhattan from here. The interior design of the house was awesome too. We heard noises from one of the rooms and Thalia told us it was the game room. Damn, they even have a game. How rich are these guys. When we reached there we say the boys playing different games and some of them just sitting around a couch talking and eating chips and drinking sodas.

"Finally!" Leo said "Seriously how long does it take to shop?" He said exasperatedly.

"Well if it wasn't for Chris' girlfriend and the nerd we would've gone here sooner!" Thalia said eyeing the both of us.

"Hey what did you just cal-" I said but Beckendorf cut me off.

"No matter, the good thing is we're already here so let's start planning. Stolls you brought the stuff?" The Stolls nodded grinning mischievously. After hours of planning and getting ready we finally finished then we just goof off and watched tv. I was sitting on the couch when Percy tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed. He just grinned at me.

"Come on I'll show you something." He said grabbing my hand. We went further inside their house and realized how big this place actually is.

"What's the Big House?" Percy asked me suddenly.

"It's the place where we practice our music. We go there every Saturday in school days though we go there four times a week during summer."

"So you can sing?" Percy asked me.

"All of us can sing actually and we also play instruments."

Percy just nod his head and continued walking. We went into a hallway there were doors on either side of the wall and at the end of the hallway was another door. We continued walking so I guessed we were going to that door at the end of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He was still holding my hand not that I don't like it.

"You'll see" he said. When we finally reached the door Percy opened it then he went in the lights were still off so I couldn't see anything. Percy was sliding his hands through the rooms wall finding the switch and he still didn't let go of my hand not that it bothers me.

"Aha, here it is" he said and the light turned on. What I saw amazed me. There was a large room filled with books with different colors and sizes, the walls were colored with maroon and there were two large armchairs in the middle with a small coffee table. I walked to one of the shelves and got a book and studied.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged

"Thalia told me you liked reading so I brought you here." He said "You can come here everyday and read books there's also a whole shelf of books about architecture here."

"Really?" I said getting happier.

"Yup and also I like apologize for making you go to Rachel's party so I'm sorry" he said. I stared at him then motioned for him to come. He looked puzzled for awhile but came to me anyway. When he was right in front of me I hit him on the head with the book.

"Ow!" he said then I hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered to him then we pulled apart. I saw Percy blushing which made me blush too.

"Uh..um..yo-you're welcome" he stammered. I smiled at him and he smiled widely back. We were staring at each other. I've never stood this close to Percy so I took this time to admire how green and beautiful his eyes were, the way his hair was all messy and tangled up that makes me want to run my hands on them, and his cute lopsided smile his wearing right now. I don't know why but I started leaning in and found Percy doing the same we were inches apart when I heard Thalia scream my name.

"Annabeth! Let's go it's late and I don't want your step mom to get angry at me again" Thalia screamed. I sighed she was right the last time I came late not only did she get angry at me but also at Thalia because she was a bad influence to me. I heard Percy mutter something. Something about Thalia's stupid timing but I just shrugged it off.

"Sorry I have to go." I told Percy walking out of the room.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Percy said. I thought I saw disappointment in his face but I just continued walking.

"See you!" I said then went home with Thalia and the others.

Tomorrow's party better be so worth it.

**AN: guys can you please give me suggestions in pranks 'cause I'm not good at planning one.**


End file.
